


Making Him Theirs

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fallen Angel!Dean, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, bloodkink, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of this prompt: Sam, dean, cas, virgin (your choice), blood!kink, a collar, leather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Him Theirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



They circle the young human, watching him with lust filled eyes. They can see how he trembles as they draw near. Sam is the first to reach the man, no boy, as the human is 14 at the oldest. He reaches out, dragging one clawed finger across the boy’s cheek before leaning forward to lick the blood off of him. He tastes pure, innocent, a virgin.

Sam looks over his shoulder at his companion, growling when the boy tries to escape him. “Virgin blood,” he whispers.

Dean smirks as he draws near, his black torn wings stretched out wide. He’s wears nothing but a pair of leather pants that seem like a second skin. He moves closer, pulling Sam to him by his collar, kissing the wolf tenderly. He looks at the trembling human, reaching out with his fingers to gather more of the blood spilling from the boy’s cheek.

Cas watches in horror and lust as the winged being, a fallen angel if he is right, brings his bloody fingers to the werewolf’s mouth. He watches as the wolf laps up the blood. He can feel the wolf grinding against him and looks down to see the beast’s hard cock.

Sam giggles a bit at the blush trying to cover the boy’s face, he’s so sweet and innocent, and Sam can’t wait to corrupt him. He grabs the boy and shoves him down onto his knees, “Do as we say and this won’t hurt... much.”

Cas shudders, wanting to fight but knows if he does they might just kill him. He closes his eyes and nods, “Fine.”

“On your hands and knees, boy,” Dean says, chuckling darkly. As soon as the boy complies Dean makes a gesture, stripping the boy bare.

Sam is practically vibrating with excitement, looking back at Dean with pleading eyes.

Dean nods at him and Sam drops to his knees, burying his face between Cas’ ass cheeks, licking at his tight little hole. Dean can hear Sam moaning against the boy’s flesh, and knows that he’s working the boy open with his tongue. Dean unzips his pants, pulling his cock out, stroking it as he watches his pet play with the boy.

“Sammy’s gonna fuck you, Boy, gonna fill your tight little hole with his seed.”

Cas whimpered, he wanted to hate this, but the sensations that were being drawn from him made him cry out with pleasure. “No, please no. I’m not... I like girls.”

Sam chuckled against Cas’ ass, grabbing the boy’s asscheeks and pulling them apart roughly, his claws digging into the flesh, blood trickling down the perfect flesh.

“You’ll like this, Boy.” Dean said, stroking himself faster as he watched them.

“Cas, my name is Cas,” the human whispered, tears beginning to fall down his face.

“Mm, Cas, I like it. You can call me Dean, and my pet is Sam.”

Sam whimpered, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes, “Wanna fuck him. Can I fuck him now?”

Dean nodded, watching with unholy glee as Sam entered the human. He could hear Sam moaning happily and the boy’s screams made him even harder than he had already been. Sam started a brutal pace, fucking the boy hard. The scent of blood filled the air and Dean could see the boy was bleeding steadily from the claw marks on his ass. Dean kneeled behind them, grabbing Sam’s hips.

Sam stopped thrusting, even though he wanted to just keep going, but he knew that Dean was about to take him. He moaned as the angel entered him, and began thrusting again when Dean told him to. He began pounding into the human once more, laughing with pleasure as the boy whimpered and screamed and thrashed under him.

Cas could feel something changing, could feel Sam’s cock growing even larger inside of him and tensed up. He knew all about werewolves, who didn’t, and knew without a doubt that the one inside of him was obviously an alpha whose knot was beginning to swell. “No, please no. I’m human. I can’t take it. Please, don’t knot me.”

Sam and Dean both chuckled and Dean growled into Sam’s ear, “Do it.”

Sam laughed, biting down on Cas’ shoulder then onto his own tongue, letting his blood mix with the human’s. He continued to lick at the wound, tasting the moment the change began. 

Dean smirked, knowing that during the midst of the change he could... assist as it were. He cut open is wrist, mixing his blood with his wolf’s and the boy’s. He knew the boy would be something different. Not angel, nor wolf, but something in between. 

As soon as Sam’s knot swelled to full size he began growling. He was tied to the former human, pumping his seed into the boy’s slick channel. Grinning wickedly, Sam whispered, “Omega bitch.”

Cas panicked at those words, trying to pull away from the wolf, but the pain overwhelmed him and he passed out. When he came to he was on a bed, the wolf on one side of him, the fallen angel on the other. The fear he had felt earlier was gone, replaced by a sense of belonging. He belonged to them now and nothing would change that.

Dean watched as the boy reached up and touched the collar resting on his neck, the one that matched the one Sam wore. “You’re ours now, Cas. Rest for now. Later it’s my turn with you.”

Cas shuddered, yet at the same time found himself growing hard in anticipation.


End file.
